inheritance: chap1 prelude
by illfed-skitofit
Summary: in a world where people live inside themselves there is little time to make friends. people are judgemental, cruel, and hurtful to anyone differant then themselves. in my story we join Vidin; a young Archear. who has known nothing but losses in his life
1. prelude

Inheritance  
Chapter one:  
Prelude  
  
The Celtis docked with a small shipping port called doru-onia. Named after the wife of the original pirate that started the shipping yard. A shorter then usual Archear (are-she-air) slowly walked down the plank onto dock 6. He stopped and sniffed the air full of the scent of human and other species, hating each and every one of them. He took a long drag of the air, and smelt the scent that would change his life forever.  
  
The young archear's name was Vidin in human years he was 17 years old, but in the Archear culture he was already a man. The archear race was of peoples that resembled very pointy long eared humans, their ears being extremely fine and long struck straight up. They had fine, slim, emotionless faces and usually they had long light colored hair. Vidin however had curly jet-black hair, another reason why Vidin was unusual, he was very short, Being 5'6. Usually men of his race where averaging 6'3, the tallest of them were 7'2. Another lesser-known fact about the Archear race was the men had tails. In their race the tail is considered a sexual representation, like the breasts of a woman. So the men will always hide their tails under their clothes.  
  
Vidin was on a mission. He belonged to an organization that hunted money, and did odd jobs all around Kunothia, the troupe was called "The Brundanko Bandits" (a name that started as a joke made by the leader of the group, Brundanko.) This was by far the riskiest mission ever attempted by TBB.  
  
Vidin was walking down the pier looking for the right bar he was to enter. As he walked he watched as passers by shot him ugly looks, the Archear race was not a well-liked one. Many people blamed the Archear's for being a drag on society.  
  
Saying that most Archear's cant make a decent living even if they tried. It was true however that the many Archear's where thieves and nothing more, Like Vidin for example. However it was humans that forced him to steal. He was ridiculed by his own race for his height and the odd coloring in his hair. Vidin never knew his parents. Although he suspects he is part human himself, given his bizarre hair color, and short stature.  
  
As Vidin walked and scanned above him for the right bar, he continued to receive evil stares and whispers. Many times he would receive a look as if he where a dangerous insect which should be squashed immediately.  
  
Finally he found the right bar, "The Creed Fountain" Vidin stopped outside the bar and felt the burning stares of others on his neck. He stared at the broken down shambles of a bar, and wondered if this entire island was created from garbage and excess materials found on the shores. He walked into the bar where the first thing that anyone said as his eyes adjusted to light was "Filthy Archear! YOUR KIND A'INT WELCOME EER!" Vidin lowered his head and continued threw the bar till he met up with Korks, a fellow member of TBB. Korks was a Shasy, another off race. Considered to be the filth of the earth. Shasy's are however able to blend in a lot better then Archear's, the Shasy race where renowned for their strength. They are great blacksmiths, and all Shasy's are completely bald. And very short averaging 4'6 to 5'1.  
  
Korks leaned in and said in an undertone, "don't let them get to you Vid." Vidin said in a less then strong voice "I hate being around people." Korks ordered a pint of beer and continued with the conversation. "You aren't going to snap like last time are you?" Vidin ground his teeth, "I had no choice Korks, I was attacked!" The waitress brought over the pitcher and while putting it down looked at Vidin nervously. Vidin lowered his gaze from hers, Hating humans all the more. "Well Vidin last time you blew our cover, Brundanko was so pissed off, and anyway I have information." Vidin leaned in, what have you got for me. Korks leaned in close and went on with his Intel "this is what I got, as you well know tomorrow at castle Andréa its is the queens birthday. The security around the treasury will be extremely thin. This is just what Brundanko will want to hear. You already know that we are planning to take out the guards and break into the vault using a set of cut keys we got from our outside man. But we weren't sure how many if any guards and personal will be posted around the area. Today I found out all we need to know. There will be no more then six armed guards at the vault, given we don't alert them on the entrance. There will be a play going on, diverting everyone's attention. But I gather that the captain of the security and guard forces is annoyingly diligent. So I say we further plan to get our guys in and knock out the guards with sleeping potions." Vidin thought for a moment, "we don't have enough time for further planning, we are lucky to have this window open. I say we storm in." Korks looked at Vidin and sighed, "I figured you would want to do it that way. Well how are we going to do it? Armed combat will alert every sentry in to castle to our being there." Vidin half-heartedly laughed, "Do you forget who your talking to? I can just nip in there for a few minutes and knock out the guards with sleeping darts, it will work on the spot and the only noise will be the thud of them slipping into dream land." Korks looked shocked "Vidin are you insane. You cant just 'nip in' this needs to be carefully planed-"Vidin cut off Korks "look I'm leading this thing besides, unless Brundanko says your right, then what I say goes" Korks sighed heavily "Brundanko will have your ass if you screw this one up. This is our big pay off. If we can break into the vault we wont have to work again for our entire lives. And you can go buy that remote island out in the middle of know-where where there's no people that I'm sure you have wanted for a long time" Vidin laughed "well that island is a good idea." Korks laughed and started to feel the work of the beer kicking in. "Well I guess that's it, we sleep here tonight, I got you a room in a hotel just upstairs, your room is right across from mine." Vidin leaned back feeling a bit more loose "damn Korks, are you telling me that incase I have a bad dream?" Korks and Vidin laughed.  
  
Threw out the rest of the night Korks and Vidin drank their beer and talked a bit more about their plans. Korks was one of the only people Vidin was comfortable enough to talk to. Vidin was raised by Brundanko, by the age of 5 (human years) Korks joined TBB, at the time Korks was only 7 years old, but he was a master thief. And was quickly recruited. Upon being a master thief Korks was also a master strategist, he came up with allsorts of ingenious and flawless plans to get his hands and other peoples hands on riches. Vidin however was pure stealth. In a pure white room, with 30 guards in every corner Vidin could probably sneak by them all. He was quick, quiet, and agile. His weapons of choice are two daggers each with a 12-inch blade, daggers being very quick and easy to use. Korks however liked the pure strength and crushing power that a large Maul provides (a large steel brick on a wooden pole) when forced to fight, his attacks are slow but the sheer power would disable anything with one swing. Vidin although sometimes will use a sword in heavy combat, rarely though as swords are bulky and inconvenient.  
  
However the sword is great for putting some distance between your enemy and you. While standing outside his room, swaying back and forth slightly. Korks (threw much difficulty) told Vidin that tomorrow Scout would come by and call on them. After ward Korks stumbled into his room, and Vidin was pretty sure he heard Korks pass out and hit the floor before he reached his bed.  
  
Vidin not feeling the effect of the beer quite as much as Korks, thought to himself that Scout was probably the only human Vidin can stand to be around, and also noted that Scout was the only human besides Brundanko (who was only half human, like Vidin) who was ever nice to Vidin. As Vidin took off his pants and let his jet-black tail out of its caged entrapment he relaxed feeling free from the judging eyes of many.  
  
And slowly Vidin slipped off to a relaxing sleep... 


	2. the plan!

Chapter Two:  
The plan!  
  
Very slowly Vidin noticed that his dream was melting away, it wasn't a particularly happy dream. He dreamed that he was chasing faceless people and when he got close they stopped him and ran ahead, preventing him from ever gaining an upper hand on his target. As Vidin lay in bed watching the last of his dream he started to hear a voice... that slowly and gradually got louder, ...vidin... ...Vidin... VIDIN!!!! Vidin bolted upright spraying out a mouthful of jumbled words "who-ish-ill- your-what?" At that moment a shoe connected and bounced off Vidin's head. Vidin rubbed his head blearily and a voice from somewhere in the room spoke. "Wake up jackass the airship wont wait forever, go wash your face and get dressed we have 20 minutes before the ship leaves for castle Andréa." Vidin listened as voice was replaced by footsteps that quickly left his room and headed down the hall. Vidin started to regain his sense and he realized that the voice belonged to Scout, Scout was unlike most humans Vidin met, Scout seemed to judge people purely on there heart and soul. Scout was about 5'11, and he had light brown messy hair, and wore a bandana-strip to keep his hair out of his eyes. He always handles fake I.D's and methods of drop off. He and Korks would also be accompanying Vidin on the mission. One more person was going inside the castle with Scout, Vidin, and Korks. She was a respectable miage, a race said to be responsible for many great wonders of the current society. Her name was Jessie she was shortest of them all at a mere 4'10 she has the appearance an 8-year-old girl. The Miage race was a unique one. They are masters of elemental forces, the elders in some clans are able to control tides, while other elders are able to start or stop volcanic eruption. A nifty fact about the race is that they rarely use their powers against other miages for this reason; the power that the Miage calls upon will change his or her eyes a different color briefly. For instance say a miage calls upon lightning to smote and enemy, the eyes of that miage will change yellow for about 2 seconds, giving any other miage and opportunity to counteract that spell. Water defeats lightning, and lightning (when water is being summoned) will counteract that spell; the same goes for fire and ice. However. Jessie was an oddity in her race. She was one of the few miage's that where unable to cast magic. However she has found a much deadlier art to master, machines. With her knowledge of hi-tech gadgets and her homemade magic producing weapons she is as good as any, if not more efficient then most Miages. However her effects are limited, she has had no difficulty producing lightning grenades and fire grenades however ice and water are a different story, with these elements she uses a special type of sub machinegun she manufactured to launch water and ice attacks. Besides her sub machinegun she carries two silenced SOCOM pistols. Other physical characteristics of the miage race are exactly like humans in everyway except that Miages have Technicolor eyes and usually have extremely short statures. Vidin quickly got out of bed and went to the shower stall to quickly wash up. Quickly drying himself he took a long hard stare at the mirror. Sensing that he was peering into his very own soul, he stared, and neither felt nothing nor saw anything, Vidin lowered his head and continued with his routine. As he stepped out onto the pier he continued to receive controversial stares but the morning sun looked like Glory sent from the heavens, it lifted Vidin but he was quickly brought back down to his reality when a small boy passing with his mother pointed at Vidin and yelled out "QUIB!" (A very rude name for a Shasy or an Archear) Vidin lowered his gaze to the hateful dirt that littered the filthy streets of doru-onia. He gradually climbed stairs slowly deep in thought about life. When he realized that he was already 3 minutes late. Vidin rushed full throttle to the top decks of doru-onia where the airships where kept. After running full speed for another 3 minutes he was slightly winded but not bad. He found Scout arguing with the airship captain, a shrewd looking fellow. He was dirty and he had yellow teeth. As Vidin approached he heard Scout having an argument with the captain, "I aint waitin for no filthy Archear!" He heard Scout yell back "listen he will be here your only a few minutes behind schedule!" the captain spat at Scouts feet, "your lucky I'm letting a Archear on my baby anyway, and no one mentioned a Shasy!" at that point Scout saw Vidin and looked relived but his look of relief was broken quickly by a fathers look of stern disapproval. "Your late, get in and meet up with Jessie and Korks, they're inside." As Vidin was climbing the latter he heard the captain mutter under his breath "damn quib's." The flight however was much more enjoyable, as there where limited people. Jessie was already onboard and smiling at her friends. She usually had a very outgoing jumpy happy attitude; but when she was on a mission she converts herself to a superficial mercenary. Vidin sat across from Jessie and smiled "hi jess." Jessie winked and went into a conversation about her newest invention "its really awesome guys I haven't had an opportunity to test it in the field yet." Korks replied. "Well let's wait till after this mission, I don't want anything to go wrong." Jessie's smile faded. "Well a piece of me still want to try them out today..." Scout moved in closer and said, "What is 'IT' anyway?" Jessie's face lit up and Vidin was sure her head was going to explode from the sudden rush of blood "oh there so cool, there spikes that I can either throw or shoot from my launcher, basically they will fry any electrical equipment they come in contact with" scout butted in. "what's so good about that?" Jessie looked frustrated "well I wasn't done, that's not all they can do. They can also electrify any wall, floor, or door, turning it into an instant trap!" Vidin spoke. "That can actually come in very useful if we get cornered..." Jessie smiled, "thanks Vid." Vidin just raised his hand in an agreeing sort of way. The trip continued in this fashion until Korks called them all to attention. "Now everyone" said Korks. "This is what will happen. When we dock me, Scout, and Jessie will each take out packs," Korks pointed at individual packsacks on the floor. "Each of which contains a costume. No one will believe that I'm a guard so I'm a butler. Scout you're a guard; this will give you a chance to follow Vidin in a very DISCRITE way got it? Now Jessie you're set up as aristocrat girl" "I'm a kid again?" said Jessie. "Hey I didn't make you that short" said Korks. "Anyway, you are to stay in close quarters but find somewhere safe and monitor our vitals, we will use your earphones again, because last mission they where extremely useful." "What do I do?" said Vidin. "Vidin, it will be your job to infiltrate ahead and make the coast clear for me and the others to help pilfer the riches, when the vault is open, I got a surprise waiting" everyone in the room was used to this line, almost every mission Korks had a surprise that makes all of the trio's mouths drop. "Vidin, no distractions all right just go right for the vault and take out all the guards in your way, there will be 6 guards posted as the vault door, and I was actually worrying about that, but I think I have a good idea, if you use one of Jessie's new gadgets I think we can take out all the guards in that area without making a great deal of noise." Jessie looked like she was going to cry, "BUT I WANTED TO TRY OUT THE FIRST ONE!" everyone in the room except Vidin who was staring at the floor, all stared at Jessie, even the captain was staring for a set time. Jessie kind of squeaked "...what?" And then shrank in her seat. Then Korks turned to the transfixed captain and yelled "TURN AROUND AND DRIVE!" Vidin laughed a small laugh, and Korks smiled as the muttering captain went back to watching the skies... By the end of today things where going to be very different for everyone on that airship... 


	3. An unexpected distraction…

Chapter Three:  
  
An unexpected distraction...  
  
Everyone's mouth fell open in awe at the sight of the white city, Andréa. Even on the slowest of days the streets and market where packed full of visitors and towns people. Today however the streets where swarming, packed with people. On other occasions Vidin and the others may well have been tempted to just walk around the market and shop. But seeing as this was purely business the crowds and excitement put a damper on there plans. If Vidin were to get into trouble how fast would the others be able to make it to him? The answer to that is not fast at all. The airship docked with the sky docks. Vidin and the others de-boarded the airship just before sunset. The docks (although quite buzzing) where less packed then the markets below. The four carried there packs off the ship, and Vidin noticed how tense everyone was, Jessie for instance had her hand in her coat in a way that it looked like she was griping her pistol. Vidin not really wanting to talk right now gave Korks a look that more or less he understood. "Hey all" Korks said in a cheery voice "you don't have to worry about he market, our aim is the castle. Just act natural, it's a good thing there are so many people" Vidin spoke in a small drone. "People will pay less attention to you..." Korks nodded. "That's right, Jessie could probably walk out in the street all dressed up in her war outfit-"Jessie laughed "and carrying my weather bazooka! He he!" Korks smiled. "Anyway we are a bit behind schedule. If anything should go wrong" Korks eyed Vidin..."we are to regroup at HQ and take things from there. With that said we better get going, Jessie you are going to the monastery, just sneak into the back and get into the bell tower. From there set up a communications link between us. Me and scout will hang around the castle looking inconspicuous." Scout spoke up. "I thought I was to tail Vid and provide some cover." Korks thought for a minute and then said "on second thought I don't think its that great of an idea. I mean this place is packed and we need as few people as possible in the danger zone." Everyone stood there looking for an excuse to stall longer. After a moment Korks was starting to give the go ahead when Jessie interrupted and said "Korks I have a bad feeling about this" Korks looked at her in shock and then said "all right well seeing as there's an ominous shadow over the operation lets all go SHOPPING! Hey no worries I'm sure Brundanko will understand!" Jessie looked taken aback. "It was only a suggestion..." Korks looked impatient "well go on you know what we gota do!" With that everyone went there separate ways. Vidin had to admit he wasn't feeling to hot about the operation but he was confident in his abilities. Wading threw the slowly thinning crowds of happy consumers Vidin came to an almost unguarded castle, he stopped just out of sight of the two guards at the front gate. The trick now was sneaking past these two; Vidin turned around and headed more into the town area. He stalked down an empty ally and then saw it. A lightly dangling chain from the corner of a house, Vidin guessed it was supposed to be like a gutter system, you know the water follows the chain. Vidin looked around and saw no one. He took a hold of the chain and with the speed of a cougar climbing a tree; he climbed the chain and set foot on the roof. In the dusk of night he stealthy ran across the rooftops. In no time at all Vidin found himself very near the wall of the castle. He guessed he wasn't the only person to sneak into he castle (there was a plank from the roof to a ledge that circled the castle below the windowsills) Vidin stopped near the plank and dropped his pack. It was time to change. He pulled on his sneaking outfit that consisted mostly of dark skintight clothing. And he put on his face cover resembling a ninja with pointed ears, He pulled on his headset and taped it to activate it, and he put on his belt and blade holster. And (for the first time) slipped a few of Jessie's new weapons into his belt. He pressed and held a button on his headset and spoke silently, "I'm ready, I'm outside the castle" Vidin released the button and he herd Jessie faintly say "good luck..." just after that he herd Korks and scout say at the same time. "Good luck" Vidin stashed his clothes and pack under some rags on the roof, and then very carefully he crossed the plank onto the castle wall. Vidin was looking for an unlocked window to sneak into; the ledge was a good size. So he had no trouble walking on it, but the windows where low and Vidin had to crouch to be unseen. He slowly checked the windows looking for one, which was open or unlocked. He passed over the heads of the guards he saw earlier and was tempted to drop a rock onto there heads for a small laugh but decided better of it and continued checking windows. He got to the west side of the castle and found an odd window. It was large and beautiful, unlike the others. This one was a bit unordinary. When he was about to pass he noticed there where people inside, Vidin bucked down so fast he nearly slipped and fell, out of all the windows, he had to pass the princesses. The princess sat with her left side to the window; a maid was tending to her hair. Vidin watched mesmerized by this girl who had everything. Yet, she did not smile. As Vidin watched he noticed that the window was unlocked... The maid continued to brush and the princess stared absently at the mirror until she raised her hand and the maid left the room. Vidin stared at the princess, who continued to stare at the mirror. Then Vidin saw the unlocked window again, if he opened it silently he could stun the princess. Vidin was raising his hands to the window then the princess started to cry to herself. Vidin couldn't hear her. But for some reason he felt sorry for her. Vidin even wished he might have been able to help her. But Vidin told himself that a princess wouldn't want to be near an Archear. And Vidin lowered his head, and moved to the next window. As Vidin moved he was sure he felt the princesses eyes hit him for a second then he felt her die away as he continued checked for that open window. Shortly after he found a window that was broken. Odd as it might have been an open window was still what he needed. He climbed into the room and stretched a bit, he pressed his ear against the door and listened intently. When he could hear nothing, he opened the door. He was standing in a hallway, his least favorite place. He dashed forward silently and quietly until he got to 2nd floor balcony. Straight ahead he saw the queens chamber and just out the large pitcher window could see the queens room balcony. Vidin looked down over the railing and saw the guards' quarters below. As he watched a guard opened the door and started to walk up the circular stairs to where Vidin was. Vidin rolled over behind the large flower vase and waited with his dagger held tight. Vidin sat feeling the rush of being hidden fill him and he smiled. The guard turned from the vase and faced the opposite way. Vidin rushed forward as the guard was yawing and wrapped one hand around the guard's mouth and with several quick and hard stabs lunged his dagger into his collarbone. While stabbing, the guard let out several muffled terrified yells into Vidin's hand before going limp. Vidin put down his foe and whipped the blood off his dagger. He had to hurry now. He picked up his victim and dragged him soundlessly to the guards' room. Vidin put the guard onto his back and carried him casually into the guard's quarters, there where 3 guards in the room and all of them stooped and looked at Vidin carrying their dead ally. Vidin continued forward and the guards where still confused but before they could act Vidin threw one of the new devices at the floor and the guards lit up like light bulbs. Unfortunately the electric current left some of them still alive. Vidin dropped the body and walked forward and with the hilt of his dagger knocked out the rest of the guards. Vidin walked over to the patrol list and looked it over, he saw there was supposed to be more guards on the second floor, Vidin figured they where just walking around. Vidin touched his COM and spoke "Korks where was the vault?" Within a short time Vidin herd Korks reply "what done already? The vault is down the first floor hallway it should be about a yard from the guardroom, to the left. Vidin walked out of the room and was heading silently to the hallway when something made him look behind him. When he did he saw someone, not a guard, but another intruder. This one was bloodstained and he was aiming a large rifle at the window Vidin was looking out of earlier. When the laser aim came on Vidin (threw the next window over) saw the beam connect with the princess's head. He didn't notice that she went to join her mother. But Vidin not thinking pulled his dagger and threw it at the intruder. Just as he was pulling the trigger the blade connected with his ear and cheek, the intruder pulled his weapon up which let out a deafening CRACK as a bullet tore from the rifle. The glass window shattered into millions of pieces and time seemed to slow as the glass came falling slowly down, like foreboding snowflakes. Vidin stared as the blood gushed from the intruder's cheek. Time sped to normal as the intruder looked from the blood on his hand to Vidin and then raised his gun at Vidin. Vidin just stared as he saw the dark of the rifle barrel connect perfectly with his eye. The door behind him flew open and shots rang out, not from the intruder's rifle but from dozens of guards behind Vidin. Vidin watched as the bullets pierced threw the man sending his lifeless body to the floor. Vidin looked up from his to be death and into the eyes of the princess, who stared at him threw the unharmed balcony window in a way that she knew what he did for her. Vidin snapped back to his senses and tore away form the princess's stare and took off up the staircase. All the time bullets sending sparks at his feet. The guards followed and Vidin took off down the hall. He had to find the window. The guards where heavy on his feet, Vidin took off into what he thought might have been the room he came from. But alas it was not. In fact this room didn't even have a window. Vidin panicked and ran into the closet and drew and clutched the last of Jessie's new inventions. Vidin panted in panic and quickly radioed out "stay away form the castle IV been-" at that the door flew open and Vidin threw the device at the ground. Within a second the guards and Vidin where encased in white light with electricity booming in there veins. The entire bunch of them fell to the floor limp. Vidin with his eyes closed, seconds from unconsciousness herd two people enter into the room, and Vidin herd two voices speak. "damn Archear took himself out" the second voice said "he is alive sir, He killed two of ours, and we found our 2nd floor patrols shot dead." The first voice said. "No it wasn't him. Princess Liloh says she wants him unharmed." The conversation progressed and Vidin slipped off into unconsciousness... 


	4. Just rewards

Chapter Three:  
  
Just rewards  
  
Vidin awoke in a dark damp cell. Chained to the wall, the first thing that alerted his senses was the smell of pain, torture, and death. He begun to move a bit and realized he was chained to the wall. He got to his feet and walked about as far as his chain would let him. At first he was surprised to see that he was in a cell, then remembered what had happened. It didn't take Vidin long before someone came down to his cell. "Awake are we?" Said an ignorant looking guard with a look a little boy usually gets, as he's torturing insects. "Your only alive because the princess had mercy on you" said the guard "the queen however wants to see you gutted and burned while your still breathing" at this the guard smiled. Vidin didn't say anything just looked towards his cell window. The guards smile disappeared into a snarl "Well SAY something you filthy Archear!" Vidin still continued to look away. "DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME YOU SCUM!" the guard had unlocked Vidin's door and pulled out a crude looking club. Vidin was yanked from the window and thrown to the floor; Vidin felt each malicious thrash from the club burn welts into more then just his skin. "THAT'S TO TEACH YOU TO GIVE RESPECT TO WHOS INCHARGE!" the guard had just got up and left Vidin curled and shaking in a little ball, when another individual came running up. "that's ENOUGH!" no one gave you permission to beat this prisoner. The guard looked up and said in an innocent voice "but sir he was spiting at me and insulting me!" Vidin laid still shaking, all he could think about was how his miserable life would end soon. "May that be the case or not you have no authority. Get out!" The guard left the room and quickly hurried away. This new individual helped Vidin up and put shanks over his wrists. "The princess wishes to see you, against my better reasoning mind you. Don't get any funny ideas, there will be armed guards present." Vidin was led to the princess's room where a small table was erected for them both. When Vidin entered the room, for the first time in his life he experienced something damn right peculiar, someone he had never met was smiling at him. When Vidin was seated armed guards took each side of him and kept him in close watch. The princess waited for a minute and then looked up at the guards and spoke in a gentle and calming voice "leave us" the individual who Vidin met in the prison turned out to be a high ranking general who was also present, and spoke "but miss its not a very good-""LEAVE!" interrupted the princess with a fierce dominance. The guards and general left and waited outside the princess's room. The princess smiled after they left. Vidin had his gaze to his hands, which where shaking very lightly, though Vidin hated the fact they where doing this. All he did was stare at his hands he had rested in his lap. "Hi" said the princess in a cheery voice. "I'm princess Liloh, you can call me Liloh if you like." She waited patiently and Vidin could feel her trying to keep a conversation going. Vidin stayed silent long enough for her to speak again. "Thanks a lot. I saw what you did for me." She still waited and Vidin said nothing. "What where you doing in the castle anyway?" Still there was no response. Liloh sighed and asked in a pleading way "Can I at least know your name?" Vidin spoke silently and more sadly then he would have wanted. "...Vidin...." The princess smiled and leaned forward on the table "that's a nice name" she said smiling. Vidin looked up and almost cried. Although he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was a prisoner. Or maybe because this was the first time he felt no judgment on him. Or maybe because he felt that he was out of place sitting across the table form a princess. "So Vidin, what do you enjoy? Besides robbing castle treasuries?" Liloh laughed and winked. Vidin couldn't understand why she was being so nice, why on earth would someone like her, who seems so proper and may be possibly the most beautiful girl Vidin has ever seen, even consider talking to him? "...Why are you talking to me?" asked Vidin in the same silent voice. The princess looked serious. "Can't I talk with you?" Vidin looked to the left. "You know what I mean, I'm an Archear..." the princess looked confused. And then she laughed "so? What's that got to do with anything?" Vidin felt a tear slid down his cheek. Liloh looked very taken back, in a bit of an awkward way she asked. "Oh dear, you haven't met very many nice people have you?" Vidin looked directly into her eyes and he almost blurted out what nice eyes she has, but he caught himself. "No, I guess I haven't, met many nice people..." with that sentence the unthinkable happens. Liloh actually got up and gave Vidin a hug she touched Vidin. She not only talked to him, smiled at him, listened to him and took an honest interest in him, but she also got up and gave him a sympathetic hug. "You're a good person, people just judge you before they know you don't they?" with that Vidin realized just how him and this princess are the same. Vidin wanted to talk to her about so much; he wanted to ask her so much. But when she sat back down the door chime rang and Vidin watched as Liloh's smile disappeared. The voice of overprotective general rang out, purposely cutting their conversation short. "Princess, your lessons are about to begin." Liloh asked quickly "Vidin, tomorrow want to have another meeting? In the garden?" Vidin caught himself smiling without realizing it. "Ya that would be all right..." as he finished his sentence he was dragged out of the room and Vidin watched as Liloh's eyes traveled to where the guards where roughly handling Vidin, and he saw her face look at him with concern. Down in the cell the same guard from that morning walked by Vidin's cell "your lucky you didn't say anything this morning, so ill be nice and leave you without a beating tonight." Besides his being utterly happy to be a prisoner Vidin was Un-chained tonight in his cell. Vidin spent most of the night looking out of his barred window. Vidin stood and smiled thinking of this girl princess, even if he was to be beaten every night as long as he got to see Liloh again Vidin thought it would all be worth it. While staring out the window Vidin's thoughts where interrupted, He noticed something odd about the window frame. He reached out and felt that the window wasn't set directly into the stone; he gave a weak little tug and felt the bars and window slide out of place! Vidin was starting to plan his escape when the princess entered into his mind, and he found himself yet again letting go of the right window... The next day in the garden went smoothly and Vidin and Liloh found a nice tree to sit under while they talked about past experiences and other little chitchat. Vidin told Liloh about Korks, scout, and Jessie. "They sound like such interesting people!" Said Liloh, laughing at the story she heard. This time viding and Liloh had much longer to talk, yet still that day Vidin had shanks on and before the date begun he watched as one of the guards put a pistol in Liloh's back pocket and whispered a little to loudly "just in case." The day slowly died away and Liloh was showing Vidin around the garden and Vidin (not too sure what he was thinking) picked up a lily and when Liloh was turned around he dropped it over her head in front of her, where she caught it, Liloh blushed and pressed it near her nose to smell its scent. They continued on their walk talking and laughing until finally it was getting late.  
  
When it was time for Liloh to go, she said again "tomorrow?" and Vidin agreed. For weeks Vidin met with the princess and the two became very close, sharing all sorts of stories until one day Vidin asked Liloh why she was crying that day when Vidin and Liloh first saw each other. Liloh's mood changed instantly and she refused to talk about it. She got so upset that she cut their date off early and sent Vidin back to his cell. The next morning however Vidin was once again led to the princesses room where she was silently crying on her balcony. She gave Vidin a hug and told him that she was sorry. After that day Vidin was moved to a bedroom in the castle. And his shanks where removed. However he still had guards outside of his room that would annoyingly follow him to the bathroom, one night Vidin made a game out of it, he purposely went to the bathroom 17 times in 1 hour laughing for the few seconds he was alone in his room, and then proceeding back to the bathroom until the guards got fed up and locked him in his room. While Vidin was staying at the castle this entire time he never saw the queen. Though he herd that she had left on official business and would be coming home at some point. Still he was reminded all the time that she dose indeed exist. One night though, some three months after his capture Vidin was sleeping in his glorious bed. When he heard a crack of thunder outside, and the blazing light of the storm. Vidin walked over to his window and watched the storm and listened to the melancholy song that the raindrops where playing on his window before he herd a tiny knock at his door. He opened it a little concerned why at this hour anyone wanted to talk to him. Vidin cracked the door slightly and the princess was there, Vidin opened the door wider and asked, "What's wrong?" Liloh in the tiniest squeak started to say that she was walking down the hall and then- ~Crack! ~ Another bolt of lighting streaked. Liloh shot into Vidin with a little yelp and held onto him shaking. Vidin closed his door with a slight smile and asked, "Where are the guards?" Liloh was quivering for a minute or two before she said in a quite voice "I relived them of duty..." Vidin smiled and lay Liloh in his bed, he was about o go fetch a chair for himself but Liloh wouldn't let him go. She cowered with him until soon her cowering turned to cuddling, she griped Vidin, and Vidin started to pet her hair. She moved up him more and kissed Vidin on the neck. Vidin was shocked. At least he though he was shocked. Vidin lay there in the moonless room, random streaking bolts lighting his room, Vidin felt pure serenity in his heart and soul, and he listened to her deepening breaths and felt her pounding heart. She inched up Vidin and she kissed him on the lips, at first Vidin did nothing (having never kissed a girl before) but then he started to let it flow, and Vidin started to kiss Liloh back, when the kiss ended she hugged him and pulled him close and said in his ear, "...I love you" and Vidin feeling the words flow from his very soul Repeated the words with a passion that no man can repeat.  
  
The next morning Vidin awoke by being thrown out of bed and he heard hysterical sobbing from somewhere in the room. Before he could rise to look around the back end of a gun was slammed into his temple. The hit didn't knock Vidin out but it sure as hell kept him from getting up. "NO MOTHER PLEASE DON'T!" Vidin heard Liloh yell. "QUIET! Not only are you in bed doing god knows what to that filthy Archear but you are disobeying my orders! I wanted this boy DEAD!" said a woman with pure evil and hate in her soul. The General stepped forward "mam, the boy has not give us any problems and he's given us a lot of intelligence, willingly might I add, on our castles defenses." Vidin felt a new respect for the unprejudiced general. The queen in her evil voice resembling that of a human bullfrog said. "General Lebalt I could care less, what I said is what goes, and I said KILL this boy. If you refuse it is treason! Now do it!" Liloh screamed "NO!" Vidin was pulled off the floor and he felt the chains hit his wrists. Vidin looked at Liloh who was sobbing hysterically. He looked to the guards that had become his friends. He looked at a very plump, fat, pig faced, and pale queen. The general looked at Vidin with remorse and then gave the order for Vidin to be returned to his previous cell where he will await his execution. Vidin sat in his cell. He would have ran but his hands where chained to the wall again. If he had taken his chance long before this he would be able to escape. Vidin spent the night pulling fruitlessly on the chains. Vidin pulled for hours, and hours, his wrists where bleeding badly, and after 8 hours of pulling he was sitting on the floor giving little tugs, then he herd a odd noise, as if someone was falling down. Vidin figured it was one of the guards drunk. But instead of a guard, a girl Liloh was wearing a white traveling robe. She pulled out keys and unlocked the gate to Vidin's cell. She ran forward and before Vidin could speak she shushed him. When his wrists where free Vidin looked down at the damage on them, his wrists where cut and Liloh held them gently. Liloh looked up threw tears and said, ill follow you wherever you go. Vidin smiled and before the two could get away, the same guard that made Vidin's life hell while he was in the jail slid the door closed and smiled. He was all beaten and Vidin figured that it was Liloh's handiwork. "Ha... HAHAHA! You too really are something special aren't you? Where are you going now huh? HA you're both screwed..." the guard pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Liloh who was holding the cell keys in her hand. Liloh was horrified, but Vidin smiled and walked over to the window, he pulled out the bars and the window. The guard looked up and with a quivering bottom jaw he was frozen on the spot. Vidin slide the window out easelessly and smiled at the guard who was frozen in limbo, the guard threw a quivering lip started to yell for help still pointing the gun at the couple, until the guard let his eyes wander up the passage. Taking advantage of this moment of weakness Vidin with a burst of speed ran and with an uppercut, smashed the window and bars heavily onto the guard's head, knocking him out cold. However it wasn't fast enough and soon the air was filled with the hurried yells of other guards and security. Vidin ran quickly over to Liloh. "We will never make it!" gasped Liloh, Vidin looked at her and said "I was caught once in this castle and ill do whatever it takes to get me and you out of harms way" he picked up Liloh and helped her up to the small window. Liloh crawled threw and Vidin followed her. They where in the garden and Vidin took Liloh's hand and ran her over to the bridge where he dropped the lily on her. Vidin jumped into the water and helped down Liloh. "There's a drainage pipe right?" said Vidin hurriedly as he buckled down. "There should be one other their" said Liloh quickly and stuttering. They both wadded threw the pond until Vidin found a rusted old grate that was used for water drainage. Vidin stopped and threw all his force against the grate then started kicking at it. It cracked and then with his last kick flew inwards. The two ran down the pipe into the market area. The two ran full throttle threw the market, streaking past people and hearing guards screaming "STOP THEM" very close behind them. They ran full out towards the airship docks. Vidin picked up a machete from a fish stand and ran towards one fast looking airship. Before the two could run onto it an odd looking fellow who looked very confused even in normal mid-day activities came down with flyers goggles on and a strange outdated mustache. Vidin held the machete to the old mans face and he said "let us on NOW!" The old man looked even more confused the Liloh said let us on and we will triple what you are usually paid. The man looked willing then someone was calling out "ESCAPED FUGITIVES! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" the captain said in an oddly distant voice "are you two in trouble? WELL YEEEHAW! Outrunning these Varmints heads will be a challenged ALL ABOARD!" At first Vidin and Liloh looked at each other confused, then they rushed onboard. The small airship was extremely fast and agile, it was incredibly stable, although its captain wasn't. Vidin and Liloh's journey to a safe place will be a long one.... 


	5. Chap: 5

Chapter 5:  
Coming soon!  
  
Everyone read the first God Damn chapter, post a half assed review and let  
me know what you think! 


End file.
